


仿生陆行鸟会被电子基萨尔野菜引诱吗？

by 0ocxo0



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ocxo0/pseuds/0ocxo0
Summary: 仿生人解放组织雪崩找到了一个潜入神罗大厦的好机会，美丽的克劳迪娅小姐混在一群通用娱乐型仿生人里进入了神罗高层的酒会，没想到的是，他竟然碰到了据说从不参加这种场合的银色恶魔——萨菲罗斯……
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

0  
〔υ〕-εγ４ 0001年，仿生人解放组织雪崩与神罗公司的冲突不断升级。  
神罗公司作为世界最大的仿生人生产商，同时也是发明仿生人的公司。自从8年前的仿生人叛乱事件以来，神罗就不再生产战斗型号的仿生人，只有通用娱乐型和一些用于实现无人作业的基础型号还在流通中。为了解决隐匿于人群、还没有“退休”的战斗型号，神罗组织了一支名为神罗战士的特种兵队伍，他们的任务就是辨别出混杂在人群中的非法仿生人，处决他们。  
仿生人与人类在外表上没有任何区别，甚至他们中的一部分也拥有人类自诩独有的自主情感。他们和人类最大的区别，就是他们的寿命是出厂时即设定好的。神罗的科学部门掌握了能设定细胞分裂次数上限的技术，他们根据仿生人的不同用途，对其基因进行了不同程度的强化，越强的仿生人，代谢越快，受伤后愈合也快，同时他们寿命会越短。  
想要自保的仿生人，和或同情他们、或反对神罗暴政的人类一起，成立了反神罗的仿生人解放组织雪崩。他们活跃在整片大陆上，一开始只是收容和保护落单的、无法独立生活的各型号仿生人，或是举办一些演讲和集会，宣传仿生人的人权。自从神罗战士的成立，雪崩也从单纯的救助组织转变为武装组织，为了从抢下被盯上的仿生人，他们和神罗战士的武力冲突不断升级。  
然而，随着时间的推移，曾经的精英战斗型号仿生人逐渐“自然退休”，雪崩也渐渐淡出普通人的视线。

1  
六年后。

问就是克劳德很后悔。  
他站在一群通用娱乐型仿生人中间，手拎着过长的裙摆，竭力克制自己想要撞破玻璃直接冲出去的冲动。  
雪崩一直想要暗杀神罗科学部门主管宝条，但苦于没有潜入神罗大厦的机会。他们听说古留根尾在这次的神罗高层酒会上，会送一批通用娱乐型为他们助兴，便起了混入其中的念头。至于为什么最终混进来的是克劳德，而不是蒂法和爱丽丝，那就要问一眼选中克劳德的古留根尾那个老变态了。  
古留根尾走到落在最后、不情不愿的克劳德身边，戴满戒指的粗短肥手往克劳德腰身一搂，随即被克劳德愤怒地拍开，“小猫咪，我劝你不要不识抬举，要不是萨菲罗斯将军就喜欢你这一款的，我可真不想把你送上来，不过等他玩腻了，我再接手你也不要紧。嘿嘿。”  
克劳德皱起眉头，萨菲罗斯他当然知道，即使在神罗战士里，他也是精英中的精英，传说中就没有哪个仿生人能在他面前撑过五个问题以上，更不用说逃过被他一刀毙命的结局了。  
以为克劳德是怕了，古留根尾露出一个猥琐的笑容，“现在知道怕了？没事，你只要能熬过今晚，嘿嘿，我会好好照顾你的~”他的手又想往克劳德的脸上摸，被克劳德一脚踢向墙边。  
“怕是他熬不过今晚！”克劳德啐了一声，拎起裙摆，急步追上已经拉开一些距离的其他男孩女孩，跟着他们一起走进了宴会厅。  
宴会厅不算大，和克劳德脑补的奢靡聚会不同，现场只是简单的冷餐会，三三两两的人一边吃着精致的餐食，一边轻声交谈着。克劳德没经历过这种场合，他本以为是像古留根尾选新娘一样，被一个脑满肠肥的神罗高层挑走，他只要乖乖跟他去房间，然后放倒他，就可以随心所欲地去探索神罗禁地了。  
他看了看已经散开，自然地加入那些谈话的小圈子的娱乐型们，感到了几分茫然。为免引起别人的怀疑，他也走到长桌旁，伸手取了一些精致的点心，心里企盼快随便来个人把他带走，只要把他带回房间一切就好办了。  
“怎么一个人站在这？”一个低沉的男声在他后方响起，同时，一支装着香槟的酒杯递到了克劳德的面前。  
克劳德  
“你一个人类，混在一群娱乐型仿生人里想干什么？”  
“你怎么知道……，”克劳德眯着眼看向面前高大的男人，“是你！那天那个……”  
“想起来了？”男人靠在桌上，抱着双手，似笑非笑地看着克劳德。  
“你为什么在这里？！”  
“我是神罗战士，为什么不能在这里？倒是你，这么不惜代价混进来是为什么呢？”  
克劳德刚想说不关他事，眼睛却瞟到古留根尾的大脑袋出现在门口，他显然是因为一些难说的原因迈不动步子，十分不自然地挪进宴会厅。  
克劳德发出一声嗤笑，引得身旁的男人不明所以地扫了他一眼。  
古留根尾环视一周，很快锁定了克劳德，气势汹汹地……缓慢向他挪过来。  
“你这个欠调//教的小贱货，老子今天不好好教训教训你……”  
克劳德躲开古留根尾慢动作一般挥过来的肥手，还没来得及再冲着他的猪脸再来一拳，就感觉一只有力的手箍住自己的腰，将自己向后带入一个炽热的怀抱。  
“古留根尾，对我的人你也敢动手动脚了是吗？”  
这平静却暗藏怒火的声音让克劳德也条件反射一般颤抖了一下，看清搂着克劳德的人是谁，古留根尾方才的怒火突然都熄灭了，他肉眼可见地萎靡了下去，一边颤声说着，“不敢，不敢，将军的人给我一万个胆子我也不敢动啊！”一边一脸扭曲地迈着小碎步往另外的方向跑开了。  
克劳德撇了撇嘴，“不用你解围也没关系的。”  
他推了一下男人揽住他的手臂，没推动，正想再用力一点的时候突然反应过来刚才古留根尾对这个男人的称呼。  
将军……  
所有人都知道神罗战士有三位将军，一位已经叛逃，剩下的两位能和眼前人的特征对上的只有……  
克劳德忘了挣扎，他不敢置信地扭头看向身后高他一个头的银发男人，“你是……萨菲罗斯？！”  
“是我，”萨菲罗斯坦然地承认了，他微微眯眼看向眼前突然警觉起来的少年，“所以，你是真的没认出我？”  
“认得你是米德加生存手册第一条吗？”克劳德没好气地说，“这么想找存在感不能去找你的白金粉丝俱乐部吗？”  
“你连我的粉丝俱乐部都知道，那我该怎么相信你不是装作不认识我，要跟我玩欲擒故纵呢？”  
“谁特么跟你玩欲擒故纵，放开我！”  
“注意言辞，‘小姐’。”萨菲罗斯从善如流地松开搂住他的手臂，却在少年要退开时握住他的手腕，不容抗拒地“牵着”因为裙摆过长而有些跌跌拌拌的少年大步往门口走去。  
克劳德挣了几下没挣开，他有些不安地问道：“去哪？”  
“当然是去审问你了。”萨菲罗斯头也没回，径直带着他走向通往高层的电梯。  
克劳德靠在全玻璃的电梯轿厢上，眼睛不受控制地向萨菲罗斯装了钥匙卡的口袋瞟去。  
如果能拿到这张钥匙卡，别说进入宝条的实验室，说不定真能找到和仿生人寿命相关的机密资料。但是萨菲罗斯的武力值有目共睹，克劳德倒不是觉得正面冲突自己一定就落于下风，但是一旦打起来必然会招来很多警卫，潜入的任务就失败了，自己恐怕是拿不到报酬的。  
看在GIL的面子上一定不能正面起冲突，克劳德暗想，只能先看看这位大将军想做什么，见机行事了。

萨菲罗斯将克劳德带到了位于顶层的一间公寓里。  
“坐。”萨菲罗斯指了指沙发，然后走向冰箱，“咖啡？茶？啤酒？”  
“水就行。”  
银发将军从洗碗机里取出一只玻璃杯，接了一杯直饮水，放在克劳德面前的茶几上，随后也在对面坐下。  
“我要问你几个问题，你尽量用简短的词句回答我。”  
“情感测试？”克劳德挑起一边眉毛，“这么自信？都不需要借助设备？”  
“为什么不觉得是我在对你放水呢？”  
克劳德狐疑地看了他一眼，“开始了吗？”  
“如果你觉得可以的话。”萨菲罗斯对他做了一个请的手势。  
“银色恶魔怎么可能放水，而且你明明知道我是人类。”  
“这可说不好，上次你很明显是把我当成了娱乐型的仿生人，还对我展示出了同情的态度，这次又显然是想方设法要混进神罗大厦的高层，如果不是仿生人的话，那你就是属于雪崩的成员。你觉得我希望你是前者，还是后者呢？”  
克劳德咬紧牙齿，没有说话。他没想到萨菲罗斯单凭这么点信息就把他的身份摸得七七八八。  
“好了，回到正题。”萨菲罗斯居然没有顺着那个话题继续逼问他，他指了指天花板，“录像你不介意吧？”  
克劳德摇摇头，拿起杯子喝了一口。  
“描述一下你住的地方。”  
克劳德回忆了一下蒂法刚给他找到的住处，“很小，很简单，很干净。”  
“你看到你儿时喜欢的女孩牵着别人的手，你知道那个人是个人渣。”  
“我会去揍那个人。”  
“你妈妈总让你不要打架，但你浑身青紫的回到家。”  
“我会说是上山采果子的时候摔进山沟了。”  
萨菲罗斯微微皱起眉，若有所思地看着他，引来少年疑惑的视线。  
“想象你是个AI……”  
“什么？”  
“人工智能系统，没听说过吗？”  
“听说过，但是我又没见过，怎么想象？”  
“那就想象你是一名无所不知的管家，你的主人向你询问今天的天气，你会怎么回答他？”  
“看我心情，看他问我的态度。”  
“想象你在沙漠里行走，这时你看到了一只奄奄一息的陆行鸟，你只有一瓶水，但是不知道还要多久才能走出沙漠，你会救这只陆行鸟吗？”  
“当然要救。”  
“因为是同类吗？”  
克劳德用看傻子的眼神看向萨菲罗斯，“因为我喜欢陆行鸟，不行吗？”  
萨菲罗斯怔了一下，但他很快回过神来，不着痕迹地继续开口道：“你上次做爱是什么时候？”  
“这是情感测试还是性骚扰？”  
“请回答我的问题。”  
“……一周前。”  
“简单描述一下。”  
“……”克劳德瞪着萨菲罗斯，银发人若无其事地回望着他，半晌，克劳德才咬牙切齿地回答道：“痛，也很爽，从来没有过的感觉。”  
“对方是这样的人？”  
”该死的，你自己是怎么样的人你自己不知道吗？”  
“请回答我的问题。”  
“很强壮，但是看起来很悲伤。”  
“描述一下你第一次做爱。”  
“刚才说过了。”  
“说说细节，你最喜欢的部分？”  
克劳德忍无可忍地站起来，却脚一软跪倒在柔软的地毯上。  
“起效了？”萨菲罗斯勾起一侧嘴角，似笑非笑地看着面色潮红的少年。  
“……水里放了什么东西？”  
“比较特殊的兴//奋//剂，你的新陈代谢越快，它起效越快、效果越强。一个平民窟出身的孩子，能让这个药起效的速度和经过多次基因强化的我差不多，你说，这孩子是人吗？”  
“你才不是人！”克劳德抬脚踢向笼罩在他上方的萨菲罗斯，被将军轻轻地接住了他绵软无力的腿。  
“无意冒犯，说话歧义了。”萨菲罗斯轻笑着，“不管你是用什么方法绕过情感测试的，你的身体机能都说不了谎。”  
“既然你认定……我是仿生人了，那……为什么还不动手……”  
“我并没有接到让你‘退休’的命令，而且你不是通用娱乐型么，比起杀掉你，你应该能给我提供更多的乐趣，不是吗？”  
萨菲罗斯摸出克劳德绑在大腿上的匕首，划开华丽的长裙，将浑身汗湿的少年抱了起来，向卧室的方向走去。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
克劳德醒来的时候已经是半夜。  
他睁眼看到陌生的天花板感到一阵茫然，随后强烈的酸痛感提醒了他身在何处。  
耳边传来平稳的呼吸声，青年在他身旁安静地睡着。反射着月光的银发散在床上，少了那双夺魂摄魄的碧眼，神罗的将军显得出奇的年轻柔和。  
克劳德小心地避开他身体压住的银发，轻轻撑起身子，端详着萨菲罗斯的睡脸。  
之前那个雨夜里，不知道他的身份，看不懂他为什么那么难过。现在他明白了，就在那天，那位红发将军叛逃、被神罗下了格杀勿论的命令。想来三位将军是很好的朋友吧，克劳德的视线转向床头柜上那张三人合影上，应该是很多年前的照片了，眉眼张扬的红发少年站在中间，左侧是一位严肃却温和的黑发少年，右侧则是抱臂侧对镜头的少年萨菲罗斯。  
拍得时候明明那么不情愿，成品倒是好好的珍藏着。没想到银色杀神也有这么心口不一的一面。克劳德翻了翻眼睛，小心地挪下床，没有发出任何声音。  
他回到客厅，在被萨菲罗斯划烂的长裙里挑挑拣拣，找出了藏在衬裙里的备用衣物——所幸烂得不是很严重，避免了他要衣不蔽体得跑回第七天堂的困境。   
穿戴整齐，他小心地转向沙发，在萨菲罗斯搭在沙发上的裤子里仔细地寻找。  
“在找这个？”只穿了一条睡裤的男人倚在门框上，修长的手指间夹着一张黑色的卡片，魔魅的绿眼在一片黑暗中闪耀着。  
声控的顶灯在男人开口的瞬间点亮了，克劳德不适得用手遮住眼睛，就地滚到沙发背后。  
他听到男人停在原地的轻笑，“怕什么，我可不是下了床就翻脸不认人的那种人。”  
克劳德哼了一声，从沙发背后站起身，“那你怎么不接着装睡等我走呢。”  
“等你偷了我的钥匙卡，去屠了科学部门？”萨菲罗斯走过来，隔着一张双人沙发看着克劳德，“如果你坦诚点向我开口，说不定我能直接帮你达成你想要的结果。总比你大半夜在陌生的大楼里乱转来得高效些。”  
克劳德哼了一声，讥讽地开口道：“我要杀宝条，你替我去杀吗？”  
萨菲罗斯不置可否地挑起一边眉毛，“如果你能给我一个他必须死的理由。”  
“说得好像我真给出理由，你就会去杀他一样。”  
“尝试总是没有坏处的。不过我确实建议你换一个要求。”  
“那就告诉我神罗是怎么设定仿生人的寿命长度的。”  
萨菲罗斯思考了片刻，“根据我知道的信息，仿生人寿命和强化程度负相关，应当是与细胞分裂次数有关。具体事宜都是宝条一人操作的，连他的助手都不知情。”  
“你的意思是我不能杀宝条。杀了他，神罗就无法给新生产的仿生人设置寿命上限了。”  
“那已经被设置上限的仿生人呢？而且想要控制寿命太简单了，给他们脑内安装一个定时的纳米炸单就可以了，简单高效，也比调整基因省钱。说实在的，我都不太理解为什么公司一定要从基因层面控制这个问题。”  
“你……！”克劳德愤怒地瞪了他一眼，挖苦道：“你这么冷血，就没想过自己才是仿生人吗？”  
“按照我的强度比对，寿命不会超过两年，所以我并不会在不可能的问题上浪费时间。”  
克劳德撇撇嘴，“所以你不会让我去杀宝条的是吗？”  
“我可以找一些相对机密的资料给你带回去交差。”  
萨菲罗斯调出他的全息屏开始搜索，克劳德惊讶地发现背景居然印满了圆润的陆行鸟宝宝。  
“没想到你私下里还挺有品位。”  
萨菲罗斯闻言，一言难尽地看了一眼克劳德，把他选好的资料打包发送到少年手里的移动终端里，开口道：“你直接下到接待层，然后换电梯去一层，不需要刷卡。你的任务完成了，现在拿好你换来的资料和你的衣服，走吧，‘克劳迪娅小姐’。”  
“我是来暗杀宝条的，不是来色//诱换情报的！”  
“前者我给你列举过利弊了，如果你不想听我的，我并不会阻拦你。至于后者，考虑到你昨天躺尸一样的表现，我觉得也不是很符合。”  
克劳德拎起破烂的裙子，愤怒地摔上门走了，房间里又重归平静。  
萨菲罗斯走回床边坐下，回想起自己刚才做的梦。他久违地梦到了自己曾短暂拥有过的那个很不好用的AI助理。那孩子是科学部门给他的试验型号，一开始定好的名字就是Cloud，萨菲罗斯以为取的大概是云端的意思。初始化的时候，AI弹出一个让他自订名字和样貌的界面，萨菲罗斯没有给他取名字的兴致，直接沿用了初始设定，叫他克劳德。给他捏脸更是远远超出了萨菲罗斯的耐心极限，他把权限放给高度智能化的AI自身，一分钟后，一个一头乱翘金发、蒙着脸的少年出现在他面前。  
“你这是什么发型？陆行鸟屁股？”萨菲罗斯翻转了一下面前的全息投影，全方位观察了一下，得出一个结论：在这孩子的衬托下，扎克斯的刺猬头都变得正常起来。  
“因为我喜欢陆行鸟，不行吗？”  
萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉，他知道高度智能化的AI普遍能发展出自己的性格，但开机就自带设定的，真是闻所未闻。  
“为什么蒙着脸？”  
“你没有给我联网的权限，所以我的数据库里只有刚刚上传的你的脸，你想看着自己的脸顶着这个发型吗？”  
“那你的发型怎么来的？”  
“陆行鸟属于原始数据。”全息投影的男孩调出印满陆行鸟宝宝的全息屏，将它飞到萨菲罗斯面前放大，向他展示本地数据库里仅有的几张照片——各种各样的陆行鸟。  
萨菲罗斯叹了口气，“等我有时间去给你申请联网。”  
可是直到他的终端损毁，他都没想起来去给他的AI联网，于是他的男孩直到消失都没有设定自己的样貌。  
萨菲罗斯拿起床头的相框，他拆开背后的挡板，夹在三人合影和底板间的照片落了下来。  
那是萨菲罗斯和他的AI唯一的一张合影。  
照片是AI控制房间内的摄像头拍的，不算很清晰，但奇异的有几分温馨的味道。  
照片里的萨菲罗斯靠在露台的栏杆上，手里端着一支高脚酒杯，他的视线落在趴在沙发上，抱着陆行鸟宝宝抱枕的金发少年身上。  
倒不是那孩子真能接触到物体，但他总是喜欢把自己摆成抱着陆行鸟宝宝的模样。萨菲罗斯的电子相框里有一整个系列的男孩和陆行鸟宝宝的动态照片。  
刚失去他的时候，萨菲罗斯梦到过他几回。男孩总是背对他坐着，抱着他最喜欢的陆行鸟宝宝的抱枕。  
几次之后，萨菲罗斯就把那个电子相框销毁了。  
于是他渐渐就没有梦到过那孩子了。  
萨菲罗斯调出昨晚给‘克劳迪娅’做情感测试时录下的视频，静音播放起来。他看着少年凌乱的金发，有些出神。  
那次雨夜之所以会跟他走，就是因为他的发型让他想起了自己失去的AI助理。而这次和他的接触，让萨菲罗斯从寻找代替品，过渡到另一个看似有些疯狂的念头。  
这个男孩带给他的熟悉感，绝不只是来源于和他的AI有九分相似的发型，而是更深层些的、性格上的因素。  
将AI的意识上传到仿生人的大脑，并不是完全不可能。科学部门在制作一些日常款仿生人的时候，经常会植入一些记忆从而使得仿生人更真实、更贴近人类。  
虽然‘克劳迪娅’表现出一副完全不认识他的样子，他也不知道那孩子是从何处学到了如此精巧的绕开情感测试的说话方式。  
然而，只要是仿生人，就总会有破绽。  
如果他不是仿生人……  
萨菲罗斯咬紧了牙齿，他不可能不是。他必须是。  
他一定会找回他的男孩。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
高度电子化的社会确实为（有钱人）的生活带来了极大的便利，同时却也将隐私变成一种奢侈品。  
萨菲罗斯将昨天录的视频上传到人脸识别系统，他先试了一下仿生人数据库，没有匹配对象。他又试了人类数据库，确实比对出一个98%符合的对象。点开从警局调来的档案，萨菲罗斯发现他一点也不惊讶那个男孩也叫克劳德。  
档案显示这个克劳德现在18岁，一年前从尼布尔海姆来到米德加的时候进行了市民认证登录，曾被卷入一场严重的仿生人怖//恐袭击，从此下落不明，再未在任何官方途径进行过信息登录。  
萨菲罗斯对那场袭击有些印象，那次抓捕的负责人是安吉尔当时刚晋升2nd的学生扎克斯。那场猝不及防的爆炸移平了一整个街区，波及的范围内无一普通人生还。他记得因为死亡的平民太多，扎克斯还着实消沉了一段时间。  
这份档案看似简单明了，实际完全经不起推敲。唯一可以作为身份证明的只是一张进入米德加时拍摄的登记照片，然而克劳德的故乡是个没有实现电子化的落后偏远乡村，那里没有监控也没有档案系统，根本无法对比这个克劳德和那个离开尼布尔海姆的克劳德是否为同一人。若是有心人替换了那张登记照，那完全可以将另一个完全不相关的人偷梁换柱，让他以克劳德的身份继续存在下去。  
而他从科学部门手里拿到AI克劳德，也就是爆炸发生后一个月左右的事情。  
太巧了。  
萨菲罗斯思索片刻，离开了自己的办公室，走向神罗战士共用的AI情报处理中心。  
说是情报处理中心，实际上是一个搭载了超智能AI的主机群，他的网络连接了所有神罗的手可以伸到的地方，可以说至少米德加的一举一动都逃不过这个AI的探查。  
“下午好，萨菲罗斯将军。请问今天我能为您提供什么帮助吗？”  
“你好，康塞尔。”萨菲罗斯将自己的个人终端接入康塞尔的主机，“我上传了一张照片和一段视频，帮我交叉对比一下从那张照片的拍摄日期到昨天为止，米德加所有你可以调用的摄像头拍到过的那个男孩的照片和视频，整理一条行动轨迹。”  
“1st神罗战士权限已确认，正在为您查询，请稍候。”  
五分钟后，一面全息屏出现的萨菲罗斯面前，中间是全景米德加地图，两侧是一些照片和视频。  
“共查询到有效记录341条，其中339条为近6个月的记录，2条为一年前，即照片拍摄当天的记录。行动轨迹已为您标示在地图上。”  
萨菲罗斯先放大了一年前的两段视频，一段是少年刚进入米德加的时候，穿着白t牛仔短裤的少年显得十分年幼，脑袋后面扎了一条小辫子，头发倒是显得比现在顺滑很多。另一段则是少年走入爆炸区域的视频，可以看到少年的身影被垮塌的楼板淹没，随后监控影像就因为供电设施损毁而中断了。  
如果他是仿生人，那场爆炸对他来说可能不足为惧，但是一个普通人类绝不可能从那样一场横祸中生存下来。  
萨菲罗斯又看了看地图上标示的行动轨迹，这六个月以来，克劳德多在第七区附近被摄像头拍到，偶尔也会去第五区或者其他的贫民区。他放大了克劳德频繁造访的区域，将目标锁定在一间名为第七天堂的酒吧，康塞尔告诉他，这家酒吧的老板名叫蒂法·洛克哈特，约八个月前从尼布尔海姆来到米德加，在第七区开了这家面向贫民的酒吧。  
同样是来自这个名不见经传的落后村子，萨菲罗斯觉得他今天看够了所谓的“巧合”，正好他看到克劳德刚乘上空轨往圆盘上来了，他决定下去会会这位“青梅竹马”。  
萨菲罗斯没有费心去删除自己的浏览记录，反正过了午夜就会自动删除。况且除他以外唯一的1st现在远在千里之外，想必正心急如焚地寻找着自己儿时好友的踪迹。

陪着爱丽丝在Loveless大街卖花的扎克斯突然收到一条加密讯息，他拿出个人终端扫了一眼，整个人僵在原地。  
“怎么了？”注意到扎克斯脸色的变化，爱丽丝有些担心地问道。  
“没事，康塞尔跟我说了点工作上的事，我得离开一下。”  
“诶，又是康塞尔？休息时间还要跑去管工作的事情，要罚你！”爱丽丝故意板起脸，伸手合上扎克斯的终端塞进他的口袋，“就罚你，嗯，和我约会一次好了！”  
“好好好，”扎克斯投降似的举起双手，陪着笑脸说道，“那等我一下，我处理好事情马上回来，然后我们去你朋友开的酒吧怎么样，请你喝他们的招牌饮料给你赔罪。”  
“第七天堂吗？可是你是神罗战士诶，虽然蒂法他们不会有什么意见，但是难说客人们会不会打你哦。”  
“哈哈，”扎克斯干笑两下，“我也没有那么有名吧，今天又穿的便服。”  
“唔，反正打两下你也不会坏，好吧，你快点回来哦，早点的话还能赶上人不太多，蒂法说不定有时间亲自给我们调酒，啊，不，不给你调，哼。”

当晚，穿着简单卫衣牛仔裤、束着马尾的首席神罗战士推开第七天堂的木门，里面原本喧闹着喝酒闲侃的人们瞬间安静下来，几个人高马大的男人站起身，向门口的方向围过去。  
萨菲罗斯挑起一根眉毛，他发现这个地下酒吧里上了“强制退休”名单的仿生人还挺不少。不愧是雪崩的据点之一。  
他抬起双手，示意自己没有携带任何武器。  
一个皮肤黝黑，在室内还带着墨镜的壮汉语气不善地开口道：“首席神罗战士大驾光临，怕是没什么好事吧。”  
“我来找人，”他话音未落，就看到几个人紧张地站起来，又有些人挡在了他们面前，看着局促不安的仿生人们，萨菲罗斯心里觉得有点好笑，他要是打算出手的话这里早就没有活口了，哪还有时间给他们害怕。想归想，他又补上一句，“不用担心，是私事。”  
“见鬼的私事，这里不欢迎你这种垃圾！”  
“巴雷特！”  
一个年轻的女孩子从吧台后面转出来，她制止了巴雷特摆出的攻击架势，走到萨菲罗斯面前，镇定自若地开口道：“请问有什么可以帮到您呢？”  
“蒂法·洛克哈特？”  
面前的女孩似乎一点也不惊讶萨菲罗斯知道她的名字，她点点头，“是我没错。”  
“我想对你进行一次情感测试，当然，你可以拒绝。”  
女孩显然是没想到这样的要求，她咬着嘴唇思索片刻，“我接受，可以先让大家离开吗？”  
萨菲罗斯偏了一下头，示意他无所谓。  
蒂法明显松了一口气，她微笑着表示今天的酒钱全算店里的，让客人们依次从大门离开了。只有刚才那个巴雷特还留在店里，他在蒂法的安抚下平静了些许，靠在门边的墙上，手里把玩着挂在一旁的飞镖。  
萨菲罗斯毫不怀疑，如果可以的话，这些飞镖分分钟会冲着自己的眼睛飞过来。  
蒂法示意萨菲罗斯跟她走到吧台的角落位置坐下，她转回吧台里，迅速地调了一杯酒放在萨菲罗斯面前。  
“本店特供，陨石峡谷，这杯我请。”  
萨菲罗斯端详了片刻透明杯子里波光粼粼的金色酒液，才端起杯子浅尝一口，他有些惊讶地挑起眉，虽然他不喜欢喝酒，但这杯确实味道不错。  
“多谢惠顾。”站在吧台后面的女孩脸上挂着一个意料之中的微笑。  
萨菲罗斯一口喝干杯子里的酒，他退开空杯子，直视着面前的女孩，开口道：“你不介意的话，现在可以开始吗？”  
女孩点点头。  
只用了几个问题，萨菲罗斯就确认了眼前的女孩是个不折不扣的人类。  
他思索片刻，继续开口道：“想象你幼时有一个玩伴，你很喜欢和他一起玩，但别的孩子都排挤他。”  
对面的女孩微皱起眉，“我不在意别人的看法。”  
“你在异乡碰到了旧识，发现他和以前不一样了，仿佛换了一个人。”  
“人的本质是不会变的。”蒂法站直身体，她的微笑淡了下去，直视着萨菲罗斯开口道：“不用兜圈子了，萨菲罗斯先生，你是冲着克劳德来的吧？”  
萨菲罗斯还没来得及回答，沉重的酒吧大门就被从外面推开了，一个元气满满的熟悉声音随之飘进来。  
“大家晚上好~”  
“菲尔，你怎么会来这里？”萨菲罗斯皱眉看向推门而入扎克斯。  
“将军？！您才是，怎么会在这里？”  
“我没有向你汇报行程的义务，二等兵，但是你有。”  
扎克斯叹了口气，“是，将军，我在和女朋友约会——就是跟您讲过的我给她做花车那个女孩，这是她好朋友开的酒吧。”  
站在扎克斯身后的爱丽丝探出身子向萨菲罗斯挥挥手，“晚上好，萨菲罗斯将军。”  
“爱丽丝？你的女朋友是爱丽丝？”萨菲罗斯皱着眉看向扎克斯。  
“你们认识？”  
爱丽丝吐吐舌头，回避了扎克斯的疑问。  
萨菲罗斯显然也不想解答扎克斯的疑问，而且扎克斯和爱丽丝在场他也没法继续询问克劳德的事情。他站起身，向蒂法点头示意了一下，又对刚来的二人说道：“玩得愉快，我先离开了。”  
然后，在巴雷特的瞪视中离开了第七天堂。

扎克斯若有所思地看着萨菲罗斯离开的背影，他转向蒂法，“萨菲今天来是有公务吗？”  
蒂法摇摇头，“他说是私事，我觉得是冲着克劳德来的。”  
“他和克劳德有什么关系？为什么会来这里找他？”  
“我也不知道，似乎是前两天克劳德去神罗大楼的时候被萨菲罗斯拦下了，但是他也没有跟我细说。不会出什么事了吧？”蒂法担忧地看向扎克斯。  
“应该没事，不用太担心。我回去问问萨菲。先别想了，蒂法，能给我们调两杯陨石峡谷吗，我还要向爱丽丝赔罪呢。”  
蒂法笑了笑，迅速地调了四杯酒，又端出几碟小食，放在离吧台最近的高脚桌上。四人边聊边吃，很快就忘记了萨菲罗斯带来的小插曲。

所以青梅竹马是确实存在的。如果儿时玩伴真的换了个人，她不可能感觉不出来。  
调查似乎陷入了僵局，萨菲罗斯心里有些无法言明的憋闷，他在VR训练室练到半夜才回到自己的房间。  
他坐在床边打开个人终端，里面有一封被他忽略的来自拉扎德主管的群发邮件。  
“即日起，晋升扎克斯·菲尔为1st神罗战士。”

黑暗的情报处理中心里，康塞尔正要清理今日的浏览记录。  
萨菲罗斯下午查询的米德加监控记录条目下，浏览次数一栏，写着一个明晃晃的2。

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

4  
克劳德没有睡懒觉的习惯，但这不代表他一大早被叫出门会有什么好心情。  
特别是叫他出来的还是萨菲罗斯那个混蛋。  
他面色不善地看向倚着栏杆抱臂望着他的高大男人，“我们关系还没好到可以不打招呼就找上门来吧？”  
萨菲罗斯挑眉，他走近两步，手臂撑在克劳德背后的门板上，比少年壮实的多身体完全笼罩住后者，他俯下身，凑近克劳德的耳朵，低声开口：“我以为我们的关系还要再好一点，毕竟……我们都睡过两次了。”  
克劳德微不可查地颤抖了一下，抬脚猛地踢向男人的裆部，被一个后撤轻巧地躲开，克劳德也趁机向旁边跨了一步，和萨菲罗斯拉开两米多的距离。  
“要继续做梦回床上做去！”通红的耳根使克劳德语气里强撑的威慑大打折扣。  
“哦？你是在邀请我上你的床吗？”笑看着恼羞成怒的少年马上要拔剑，逗够了鸟，萨菲罗斯才正色道：“还是不了，我今天找你是有正事。”  
“高贵的首席神罗战士能有什么‘正事’跟我有关？”  
“昨天神罗的一个珍贵品仓库失窃了，你有什么头绪吗？”  
克劳德眯起蔚蓝的眼睛，他警觉地看向萨菲罗斯，“和我有关系？”  
“你昨天傍晚在哪里？”  
“如果我没记错的话，神罗战士对一般市民没有管辖权，我没有义务回答你的问题。”  
“看来你需要一点小提示，”萨菲罗斯摸出他的终端，一张克劳德骑车带着一位女性的全息照片出现在他们面前，“序列号9906947-XB71，原始型号通用艺术表演型，出逃后下落不明，在金碟的原注册名为洁西。”  
克劳德手摸向裤子口袋的深处，他不想在开枪，但如果萨菲罗斯是冲着洁西来的……  
“放松，我对失窃的货物或者在逃的非战斗型号仿生人没有兴趣。现在我们能聊聊了吗？”   
克劳德盯着萨菲罗斯看了一会儿，松开了握住枪的手，他粗暴地推开门，示意萨菲罗斯进去。  
萨菲罗斯低头进门，狭小的房间一览无余，确实如克劳德之前说的，简单整洁，几乎看不出什么生活的痕迹。  
他掩上门，两人在昏暗的灯光下对峙一般僵立着。  
“要问什么？”克劳德率先打破了沉默，他在床上坐下，硬邦邦地开口道。  
萨菲罗斯从口袋掏出一个东西丢向克劳德，后者单手接了，拿在手里发现是一片单片眼镜。  
“这次怎么要上设备了？”他语带嘲讽地嗤道，抬手将眼镜戴好。  
“我承认你规避问题的技巧确实精妙。”萨菲罗斯冲他点了点头，把个人终端放在桌上，克劳德的眼镜闪了一下，放大的虹膜投影出现在终端上方。  
“你为什么一眼就知道这是情感测试的设备？”  
“……我见过别人用。”  
“排查现场吗？”  
“对。”  
“有什么感觉？”  
“这是测试内容吗？”  
“也许。”  
“感觉神罗就是一群混蛋。”  
“听说过第五区附近的废墟吗？几个仿生人为了报复神罗，将圆盘炸毁了一部分，几个街区被夷为平地。你猜死亡的人里有几个神罗的人，又有多少是普通人？”  
克劳德皱眉看着他，“我不知道这件事。”  
“现在你知道了。”  
“仿生人和人类一样，有好有坏，不能一概而论。”  
“你在一片沙漠里，已经走了几天几夜——”  
“不准再说我是陆行鸟。”  
萨菲罗斯没有理他，继续自己的描述，“你突然看到一只陆行鸟——”  
“说了不要陆行鸟！”  
“那只陆行鸟不自然地躺在地上，你发现它的双腿被捆在一起，除非你帮忙，不然它自己不可能挣脱。但是你突然发现它的身上有一道几乎足以致命的伤痕，陆行鸟的血液盐分含量不高，饮下足以让你再支撑一段旅程。”  
“……”  
“回答我的问题。”  
“留它在那里，然后离开。”  
萨菲罗斯偏头表示理解，这个回答完全在他意料之中。他收起终端，直接从有点怔怔的克劳德脸上取走了单片镜，微凉的手指让少年回过神来。  
“我已经通过了两次你见鬼的情感测试了！”  
“我更愿意称之为为‘绕过了两次’。”  
“有什么区别？！”克劳德皱眉看着他，“为什么要在这种地方咬文嚼字。”  
“因为它们本质上完全不同。情感测试是测试你的同理心和共情能力，一个人类，即使再反社会，也不可能完全丧失同理心，也许和常人不同，但他仍有可以共情的对象。反言之，仿生人即使装得再像人，不会有的东西永远也不会拥有。我承认，你确实向我展现出了‘你相信自己拥有同理心’，我只能说你模仿得非常到位，但是太刻意了。”  
“……为什么你就是不肯相信我是人类。”  
“因为我认为你不是。”  
“首席神罗战士就是靠主观臆断分辨仿生人的吗？真替枉死在你手下的人感到可惜。”  
萨菲罗斯摊手，“随你怎么说。”  
克劳德还想反驳他两句，突然警报声在萨菲罗斯的口袋里响起来。  
萨菲罗斯拿出个人终端，是来自拉扎德的加密消息。  
“速回，有杰内西斯消息，紧急会议。”  
“看来我们愉快的会面要提前结束了。”萨菲罗斯收回终端，有些遗憾地说道。  
“你管这叫愉快？我建议你去重新接受一下基础教育。”  
萨菲罗斯不置可否地对克劳德点头致意，然后打开门，离开了天望庄。

“宝条教授。”散会后，萨菲罗斯叫住了从他身边经过的科学部门主管。  
“不要浪费我的时间，孩子。”许是萨菲罗斯从未主动搭过话，宝条虽然表露出了不耐烦，还是停下了脚步。  
“有可以完全规避情感测试的仿生人吗？”  
宝条露出一个颇感兴趣的表情，“看来你碰到有趣的东西了。我们赋予它们‘真实’的过去，给它们时间学习和拥有情感，使它们比有的人类更像人类，但它们始终只是人类制造出来的精密仪器，感情也好，存在也好，都是虚假的。没有可以完全绕开情感测试的仿生人，只要你找对了方向，即使——”  
“——即使他自己都不知道自己是什么？”萨菲罗斯有些阴沉地打断了宝条。  
宝条黑色的眼珠盯着萨菲罗斯，瘦削的脸上露出一个有些狂热的笑容，显得扭曲又可怖，“这才是最有趣的地方，你不觉得吗，孩子？”


	5. Chapter 5

萨菲罗斯来到VR训练室的时候，发现里面已经有人了。  
扎克斯坐在地上，用魔晶石治疗自己腹部被灼伤的骇人伤口。  
周围还残留着未完全消失的全息效果，萨菲罗斯环顾一圈，是远古时期的幻想生物巴哈姆特和伊弗利特的模拟战斗。  
“心情不好？”萨菲罗斯问道，这种难度的模拟战斗即使是他也不能保证全身而退。  
埋头处理伤口的扎克斯吓了一跳，他抬头看到萨菲罗斯，笑了笑，又叹了口气，“听说你们发现杰内西斯的踪迹了？”  
“你消息很灵通。我们的人赶到的时候已经人去楼空了。”萨菲罗斯俯身看向扎克斯的伤口，“我记得安吉尔给过你一块三级的治愈，你怎么在用二级的？”  
治愈魔晶石是神罗研究出的一种可以使特定局部细胞加速分裂的医疗装置，能够快速愈合一些不是特别严重的伤病。魔晶石根据效果分了一二三级，有些钱的普通市民手里一般都有几块一级魔晶石，二级是给神罗战士的标配，也有些流通在黑市里，三级则是只有神罗高层和他们几个1st才有的稀有物品。  
“找不到放哪了。”扎克斯挠挠头，讪讪地笑道，“别告诉安吉尔，我可不想听他念一下午。”  
“你自己去跟他说。”萨菲罗斯拿出自己的魔晶石，迅速替扎克斯处理完剩下的伤处。  
“如果找到杰内西斯，你们会……怎么做？”  
“这要看他怎么解释了。我不明白他叛逃的原因，安吉尔也不明白。”  
“安吉尔从来不跟我讲他们的事。”扎克斯躺在地上，头枕双手，眼睛放空地盯着天花板，“他们从小就在一起，加入神罗也是一起，我虽然是安吉尔的学生，但是我发现自己对杰内西斯完全一无所知。”  
“你……，”萨菲罗斯顿了一下，“认识一个叫克劳德的人吗？”  
扎克斯转过头来看着萨菲罗斯，“蒂法的青梅竹马？哦就是你那天去的那家酒吧的女老板。挺好的一个孩子，他怎么了吗？”  
“你是怎么认识他的？”  
“我去找爱丽丝嘛，她有时候会在第五区的餐厅啊孤儿院啊诊所之类的地方帮忙，她在诊所照顾过克劳德一段时间，我又常去找她，一来二去就认识了。”  
萨菲罗斯点点头，起身准备离开。  
“萨菲，”扎克斯叫住他，“那孩子不是卷进什么麻烦了吧？”  
“我对他有点兴趣。”  
扎克斯做了个夸张的鬼脸，“没想到你喜欢那种类型的小男孩，怪不得这么多年没见你对谁感兴趣过。”  
萨菲罗斯挑眉，“我喜欢谁，和他的外在类型或者说他是什么没有关系。”  
“他就是个乡下来的容易害羞的孩子，你可不能太欺负他啊。”扎克斯冲萨菲罗斯摆摆手，“不然蒂法可不会放过你，她的踢技超——厉害！”  
萨菲罗斯若有所思地看了扎克斯片刻，转身离开了VR训练室，但他没有错过从反光的玻璃门上看到扎克斯皱起眉盯着他的后背露出的危险眼神。

萨菲罗斯翻了一下之前做的记录，时隔半年多首次拍到克劳德的摄像头确实位于第五贫民区的入口附近，而第二次拍到他则过了一月有余。  
也许那个私人诊所能给他的调查带来一些转机。  
他踏进第五区的诊所时，和踏进第七天堂的效果没有什么区别。原本沸水一样喧闹的室内瞬间像结了冰似的安静下来。  
“我和神罗战士无话可说。”医生看了他一眼，就回去埋头于手上的包扎动作，完全不打算搭理萨菲罗斯。  
“你不想和我说话可以，但我觉得这个房间里有不少我可以‘聊聊’的东西。”萨菲罗斯意有所指地说道，他的眼神略过房间角落里几个蜷缩在病床上的女人。全是仿生人，而且显然不是合法的类型。  
医生深呼吸了一下，放下手上的绷带和魔晶石，示意萨菲罗斯跟他去里面的房间。  
“你想问什么？”  
“半年多前，你这里是不是收留过一个金发的十七八岁的男孩。”  
萨菲罗斯肯定的语气让医生意识到他并不是来询问，只是来证实他的想法。  
医生啐了一口，“我就知道是那块破石头的问题，早知道我就不该贪那一点钱。”  
“什么石头？”  
“那天大清早，两个小混混突然来敲我的门，说有好货给我，我一看他们竟然不知道从哪弄来一颗三级魔晶石，他们一听是这东西有市无价就要再回去找有没有更多，我一时好奇就跟他们一起去了。结果多的魔晶石没找到，倒是找回来一个昏迷的男孩。”  
“那颗魔晶石呢？”  
“早卖掉了，那种东西我们这种人怎么敢留在手里啊。”  
“买的人的特征记得吗？  
“敢买这种东西的人，肯定包得严严实实不让你看啊，你觉得我敢去问他的身份吗？我只是个本本分分的医生，根本不想掺和到任何危险的事情里去。能放过我了吗，神罗战士大人？”  
“那个男孩受的什么伤？”  
“可以看得出他受过严重的旧伤，但是来到我这里的时候已经好得差不多了，就是一直醒不过来，我也查不出原因。”

自己的猜想被证实得差不多了，萨菲罗斯满意地走出诊所，却看到两个意料之外的身影。  
爱丽丝拎着两个小篮子，站在孤儿院门口和克劳德说着话。  
他走过去，两个人一同转头发现了他。  
“萨菲罗斯？你在这里干什么？”  
“啊萨菲罗斯，你来得正好，帮可怜的克劳德一个忙吧！”  
萨菲罗斯和克劳德一起疑惑地看向爱丽丝，女孩眨着大眼睛，开心地说道：“克劳德要去采摘一些花来装饰孤儿院，但是他一个人效率实在太低了，尊敬的首席神罗战士大人愿不愿意帮帮他呢？”  
“爱丽丝！”  
完全没有理睬抗议的克劳德，爱丽丝双手合十看着萨菲罗斯。  
萨菲罗斯好笑地看看生气的克劳德，他点点头，从爱丽丝手里接过一个篮子，“我也不能保证会比他高效就是了。”  
“没事没事，两个人一起总是会快些的，记得多摘一些，对花儿们温柔一些哦~”爱丽丝笑眯眯地推着克劳德的后背，让他跟萨菲罗斯站到一起去，然后对着他们挥挥手，“我先去给院长帮忙咯，摘好回来给我就可以了，辛苦你们啦！”  
克劳德没理他们两个，径自向花田的方向走去。  
萨菲罗斯发挥腿长的优势，两步追上他，声音里有掩饰不住的被娱乐到的调笑，“你喜欢花吗？”  
“没兴趣。”  
“即使你正要帮一个卖花女孩摘花卖花？”  
“爱丽丝是我的朋友。”  
“你们是怎么认识的？”  
“关你什么事。倒是你，今天不搞测试了？”  
“我已经知道那对你没用了。”  
“哼。”  
两个人无言地摘了一会儿花，萨菲罗斯好奇地看了一眼克劳德的篮子，全是黄色的百合。  
“你就这么喜欢陆——”  
“闭嘴。”  
“呵。”萨菲罗斯低声笑起来，引得克劳德惊讶地看了他一眼，少年有些犹豫地开口道：“其实我有时候觉得你才是仿生人，你的行为、言辞举止，都精密得像台仪器，不像个活生生的人。”  
“因为我是神罗培养起来的‘武器’。”萨菲罗斯淡淡地说道，听不出情绪。  
克劳德欲言又止地看了他一眼，才转回去继续埋头在花田里。

摘了一下午花，跑了三四趟才终于满足爱丽丝的要求。  
克劳德从来没想过他们能和平相处这么长时间。  
他们甚至还一起去救了两个被失控的智慧型机械围困的孩子。  
克劳德见过萨菲罗斯挥舞长刀战斗的影像，但他没想到银发的将军随便扯一根撬棍使出的八刀一闪竟也如此华丽而杀气四溢。

经过一下午的相处，克劳德对萨菲罗斯的印象似乎有些改观，他们站在爱丽丝家门外的花田里等待少女和院长一起装饰孤儿院时，金发少年竟能主动开口和他闲聊几句了。  
知道爱丽丝从小就和萨菲罗斯认识之后，少年半真不假地跟萨菲罗斯抱怨了几句爱丽丝总是找他帮些奇奇怪怪的忙，就比如上次女装去神罗大楼的事情，就是她出的主意。  
“看来下次她去圆盘上卖花的时候，我得包场来感谢她一下了。”  
少年气呼呼地瞪了他一眼，像极了萨菲罗斯在资料上看到过的炸毛陆行鸟。  
“我来米德加之前，也想过去当神罗战士。”少年自己转开了话题。  
“那怎么又加入雪崩了？”  
“我没加入雪崩，只是作为万能工偶尔给他们帮个忙。而且小时候我答应过蒂法，如果她陷入困境了我一定会拉她一把。”  
“你们是青梅竹马？”  
“不怀疑我的过去是假的了？”  
“纠正一下，我没有怀疑这个‘过去’是假的，我只是怀疑这不是‘你的’过去而已。”  
克劳德冲他翻了个白眼，没怎么在意地继续说道，“我不知道算不算青梅竹马，我在家乡被排挤得很厉害，只有蒂法愿意跟我玩，但是她是那种很受欢迎的孩子，你懂的。”  
“懂什么？”  
克劳德斜眼看看萨菲罗斯，“受欢迎的女孩子啊，她对你越好，你越受欺负。”  
萨菲罗斯挑眉看着他，“你们也是？”  
“那倒没有，蒂法总是偷偷来找我玩。不过总体来说我童年的回忆实在不怎么愉快，如果按你说的，我的记忆是别人植入的，那他给我植这种糟糕的记忆是想恶心谁啊。”克劳德挖苦地说道，“也不知道给我点快乐的回忆。”  
“植入记忆的作用是让你们显得真实，显得更像人，不是让你们自身愉快的。”  
克劳德哼了一声，“反正你就是不信我是人。随便你吧。”  
“之前为什么想加入神罗战士？”  
“待遇好啊，听说你们1st还有专用的AI。”  
“那是康塞尔，所有神罗战士共用的，算是情报处理中心。”  
“不是，扎克斯好像提过是你自用的，不过我也没听太懂，他也就是带到过一句，可能我理解错了？啊爱丽丝在跟我们招手了，走吧。”  
克劳德自说自话地往前走去，没有注意到留在原地的萨菲罗斯突然阴沉下来的表情。  
知道他有个人AI的应该只有和他同为1st的两位好友而已。  
扎克斯是怎么知道的？  
更重要的是，他是什么时候知道的？

他们一起在第七天堂吃了一顿丰富的晚餐。巴雷特的缺席让气氛不是那么剑拔弩张了，许是知道了爱丽丝和萨菲罗斯从小熟识，蒂法也显得不是那么忧虑。  
晚饭还算融洽，爱丽丝和克劳德的打闹，或者说爱丽丝单方面对克劳德的调笑让萨菲罗斯脸上一直挂着若有似无的微笑。  
直到他告别三人，钻入自己的浮空车，他的神情瞬间冷了下来。他直接回到神罗大楼的情报中心，调出了半年前克劳德失踪前后的神罗大厦安保警告记录。  
一条之前没注意到的失窃报告抓住了萨菲罗斯的视线。  
半年前，宝条的实验室曾失窃过，他手下的研究员上报之后，却被宝条以“没有丢失任何东西”为由，撤回了报告。报告虽然撤回了，但还是在监控系统中留下了记录。  
萨菲罗斯删掉浏览记录，所以扎克斯从宝条那里偷走了什么不能见光的东西？  
会是……他的克劳德吗？

回到自己的房间，萨菲罗斯拨通了安吉尔的个人通讯号。  
“安吉尔，你们找到杰内西斯了吗？”  
“还没有，我们找到了他和他带走的神罗战士留下的痕迹，正在扩大搜索范围。”  
“这样。”  
“现在也只能这么机械地寻找了，萨菲，这么晚了是有什么事吗？”  
“……你还记得我之前那个AI助理吗？”  
“记得，怎么了？”  
“你和谁提过他吗？”  
“没有，我和别人提它干什么，嗯……可能和扎克斯提过一次，发型的问题吧。怎么了？你那个AI不是损毁好久了？”  
“我现在认为他不是损毁了，而是被人偷走了。”  
“……你怀疑扎克斯？”  
“没错，”萨菲罗斯大方地承认了，“我手里现在有些指向他的证据。”  
“可是他……我，算了，等我回去再细说吧。”  
“好。”

萨菲罗斯没想到，他没有等到安吉尔回来的飞艇，反而等来了他叛逃的消息。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
接下来的几日萨菲罗斯都没有时间再去调查扎克斯和克劳德的事情，安吉尔的叛逃已经足够让他焦头烂额。  
他自认唯一交过心的两位好友，竟一同背叛了他，离开了他，连只言片语都没有留下。  
但他依旧拒绝了上头派给他去处决安吉尔和杰内西斯的命令。  
安吉尔和杰内西斯，还有他的……克劳德，是他在神罗这二十七年为数不多让他有“活着”感觉的存在。  
他现在竟全部失去了。  
萨菲罗斯靠在露台的栏杆上，他知道上头派了扎克斯和曾去安吉尔他们的老家查看。他完全不想跟进这件事情，他想要知道他被抛下的理由，却又不想去面对他心里隐隐已经有了答案的答案。

他的公寓门突然被敲响了。  
萨菲罗斯不耐烦地调出门口的监控，敢在这种时候不长眼地来打扰他，他还真想不到是谁。  
一个带着鸭舌帽的外卖员出现在全息投影屏里，凌乱的金发从深色的帽檐下支棱出来。  
萨菲罗斯挑眉，这种随意的便装都能混到顶层来，神罗的安保已经松懈到这种程度了？  
自动门打开将他放了进来，克劳德带着些警觉走进房间，在房屋智能系统平板的指示音下走到萨菲罗斯待着的露台门口。  
“看来传言是真的？”克劳德自顾自地迈入露台，把拎着的披萨盒一样的纸盒放在躺椅旁的小桌上。  
“什么传言？”只穿着家居长裤的萨菲罗斯没有转头，他斜靠在玻璃围栏上，凭眺着米德加之外的废土之地。  
“现在驻守本部的神罗战士中能打的只剩你一个了，”克劳德走到离他一米远的地方，两手撑着围栏，看向萨菲罗斯的侧脸，“对于雪崩来说绝佳的机会。”  
“所以你是来牵制我的？”银发将军转向克劳德，单手挑起他精致的下巴。  
“说了我不是雪崩的人。”  
“那你是来干什么的？”  
“爱丽丝，”克劳德指指刚才被他丢在小桌上的纸盒，“她听扎克斯说了……的事，正好中午做多了馅饼，就指派我来看看你。切，真会安排人做讨厌的事情。”  
“真的？”萨菲罗斯挑眉，微凉的指尖顺着克劳德的脸滑向他有些泛红的耳朵，捏着小巧的耳垂揉了一下。  
克劳德不耐烦地拂开萨菲罗斯的手，往小桌的方向走去，他弯腰打开盒子，苹果派的香气四散开来，“只剩这个卖相不好的，你就别……你干什么！”  
萨菲罗斯悄无声息地跟在克劳德身后，他从后面搂住少年瘦窄的腰，身体伏在克劳德身上，向着少年的耳朵吹了口气，“真不是来转移我的注意力的？”  
萨菲罗斯躲开克劳德向后袭来的肘击，揽着少年向后躺倒在躺椅上。克劳德跌坐在萨菲罗斯胯间，被身下灼热的硬物烫得抖了一下，他用两只手去掰萨菲罗斯揽在他腰间的手臂，纹丝不动。  
“大白天的，你想在阳台上干什么？！”  
“……”萨菲罗斯顿了一下，“现在住在这一层的只剩我自己了，倒是不用担心被人看到。”  
他吻上少年的双唇，将克劳德不是那么认真的推拒封回口中。

被清洗完的克劳德抱着一个陆行鸟宝宝抱枕，脱力地趴在沙发上。闭目养神的他错过了从浴室出来的萨菲罗斯瞬间暗了暗的表情。  
萨菲罗斯调整好表情，才走到沙发边，他不动声色地从克劳德手里抽走抱枕，抬起少年的上半身，自己在沙发上坐好，才把少年的头放在自己的大腿上。  
“吃吗？”萨菲罗斯切下一口分量的苹果派，叉子凑到克劳德嘴边问道。  
克劳德摇摇头，萨菲罗斯便自己吃下了叉子上的苹果派。  
“不够甜，不像是爱丽丝的手艺。”将军评价道。  
克劳德狐疑地向上瞥了他一眼，“没想到你是糖分爱好者？”  
“我只是指出这个派不是爱丽丝常会使用的配方，并没有说我喜欢甜食。”萨菲罗斯又插起一片放进嘴里，“我倾向于这个派是别的什么人在爱丽丝的指导下制作的。”  
克劳德躺在他大腿上拿白眼翻他，“你怎么这么了解爱丽丝？”  
“我看着她长大的，虽然这几年不太见面了，但她小时候我吃过不少她做的东西，所以还算熟悉。”他又挑起一片，仔细端详了一下厚薄不算均匀的饼皮，“像是第一次下厨的手艺，又有足够的力量和精准的控制力，是你做——”  
克劳德猛地坐起来，夺过萨菲罗斯拿在手里检查的那块苹果派，塞进将军的嘴里，“有吃的还堵不住你的嘴！”  
萨菲罗斯钳住克劳德的手腕，三两口吞下嘴里的派，温热的舌卷过克劳德沾着饼屑的指腹，“我收回刚才的评价，还是挺甜的。”  
“变态。”克劳德挣开萨菲罗斯，把手指上沾的口水抹在萨菲罗斯的睡裤上，夸张的动作简直要把棉质的裤子搓个洞出来。  
萨菲罗斯慢条斯理地把整个苹果派全部吃完，把盒子收到厨房扔掉，又拿出一听软饮料扔给克劳德，“你是怎么认识扎克斯的？”  
“因为爱丽丝，扎克斯常去找她——我还在第五区的时候，你不是去诊所问过了？”  
“你记得自己为什么受伤吗？”  
“…之前不知道，但是你上次跟我提了圆盘上爆炸的事，我稍微查了一下，我大概也是被卷进去了。你又在怀疑什么？”  
萨菲罗斯不置可否地微微耸肩，他沉思片刻，开口道：“你，和我之前认识的一个……存在很像。”  
“他死了？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“你觉得我是以他为蓝本的仿生人？”  
萨菲罗斯坦然地点点头，“我是这么想过。”  
“想过？”克劳德眯起双眼看向银发的将军，“你现在不这么想了？”  
萨菲罗斯摇摇头，“越和你接触，我越觉得你们太像了，像到我几乎找不出你们之间的区别。”  
“那你——”  
萨菲罗斯做了个手势示意克劳德不要打断自己，他继续道：“但是你没有丝毫与我有关的记忆，即使你们确实曾是……同一个存在，现在的你与我也不过是陌生人而已。我想要……把你当做一个全新的人。”  
克劳德垂着头，他手里握着的罐装饮料瓶壁上的水珠顺着他的手腕把袖子晕开一片湿迹，他沉默许久，平静地开口道：“我可不认为上过三次床的关系还能叫‘陌生人’。”  
萨菲罗斯的嘴角扬起一个非常不明显的弧度，他俯下身，印上少年喝了冰饮而显得有些凉滑的双唇。  
这是一个温情的完全不带任何情欲的吻，萨菲罗斯的双唇细细地描绘过少年的唇线，又顺着他线条流畅的脸颊一路向上，略过蔚蓝的双眼，最后轻轻吻在他的眉心。

他们在沙发上耗掉了剩下的下午，直到克劳德说自己要回去给蒂法的酒吧帮忙。  
“要我送你下去吗？”  
克劳德背对着他摆了摆手，“下回再见。”  
萨菲罗斯倚在门框上，看着走路姿势稍稍有些不自然的少年消失在走廊尽头的电梯里。  
虽然他失去了他们，但是他会拥有更好的，不是吗？  
萨菲罗斯甚至给扎克斯发了一条询问进度的消息。

他的好心情一直持续到半夜爱丽丝发来的一条语音通讯。  
“萨菲，克劳德在你那里吗？他和我们约好晚上来帮忙的，但是现在也没有出现，他的通讯也一直处于无法接通的状态。”

他才刚刚和克劳德……  
神罗最强的英雄，生平第一次尝到了害怕的滋味。


	7. Chapter 7

萨菲罗斯赶到第七天堂的时候刚过午夜，平时应该正热闹的酒吧门口挂着暂停营业的牌子。  
他推开门走进去，灯火通明的酒吧里几个熟悉不熟悉的身影围坐在门口的高脚桌边。  
“萨菲罗斯？！你把克劳德弄到哪里去了！”  
萨菲罗斯没有理睬直接将手臂上的机枪对准自己的巴雷特，他走到爱丽丝面前，打开自己的个人终端，投影出数段监控视频。  
“我调出了所有拍到他的监控，他登上了前往圆盘下的光轨车，没有摄像头拍到他下车。沿途的监控也没有拍到过他，之后我筛查了当时车上的乘客ID，没有任何可疑人士。”  
“神罗的走狗就是这么监控普通人的生活的吗？！”巴雷特保持着用机枪对准他的姿势，暴跳如雷地吼道。  
萨菲罗斯连分给他一个眼神的兴致都没有，“但是，你们仔细看这段他上车前的视频。”  
银发将军稍让开一点，将最合适的位置让给两个女孩子。  
慢放重放过几遍之后，蒂法有些迟疑地开口道：“他的动作有些奇怪，看着有点像倒放？”  
萨菲罗斯赞许地点点头，“我比对了他来时的监控视频，这段就是以那段倒放修改过的。”  
“也就是说，他并没有登上光轨车？”巴雷特问道。  
“不止，他甚至应该没有离开神罗大楼。”爱丽丝蹙着眉，面上是难得的严肃，她指向一段视频里的一个小摊贩，“我常去那一片卖花，按照监控上的时间看的话，那个小摊应该已经收摊了才对，所以克劳德离开神罗大楼的视频也是伪造的。”  
“那他就是还在神罗老窝里，那还等什么？去救他啊！”  
“巴雷特，冷静一点。”蒂法咬着下唇，她眼带忧郁得看向萨菲罗斯，“你知道克劳德在神罗，但你还是来了这里，说明你并没有在神罗找到他，是吗？”  
萨菲罗斯点点头，“我查看过所有神罗大楼里的监控，没有找到他的踪迹，楼里的监控应该也被篡改了。比我权限高的人只有总裁和副总裁，但是我想不到他们要克劳德做什么。”  
“啊啊，那只能把所有房间都调查一遍了！”  
“确实，我也没有什么别的好办法了，”萨菲罗斯终于看了巴雷特一眼，“你们雪崩有多少人手？”  
“算上洁西他们的话有六个。”  
“知道你蠢，没想到你这么蠢，居然打算让仿生人去闯神罗大楼。”萨菲罗斯抱臂冷笑着看向巴雷特，“就你们三人去，我重点怀疑宝条的实验室。”  
萨菲罗斯扔给爱丽丝一张ID卡，“我会尽量牵制剩下的神罗战士不让他们靠近宝条的实验室，但是里面有什么我也不清楚，你们最好做好完全的准备。”  
两个女孩握住对方的手，冲着萨菲罗斯凝重地点点头。  
“但是我们怎么去圆盘上面，现在已经没有光轨车了？”  
“跟我一起走。去做准备，我在外面等你们。”  
萨菲罗斯坐在浮空车的驾驶座上，又把克劳德从离开他房间开始的监控视频从头看了一遍。  
金发的少年面无表情地靠在玻璃轿厢上，手指不停摩挲着颈间的一小片红痕。  
萨菲罗斯只是看着影像，却仿佛还能感觉到少年干净温暖的身体靠坐在自己怀里，自己叼着他颈间一块柔嫩的皮肤，用齿尖研磨。少年一边犯困，一边有一搭没一搭地看着萨菲罗斯给他放的陆行鸟纪录片。  
如果当时自己送他下楼的话……  
萨菲罗斯用力闭了一下眼睛，自己不可能一直护在他身边，只要幕后黑手还对他有兴趣，他就不可能安全。宝条，你到底想对克劳德做什么？或者说，你到底对他“做过”什么。

三人上车后，急速行驶的车内弥漫着一触即发的紧张，萨菲罗斯把车停在Loveless大道附近一条隐蔽的后巷里，他将一张标了路线的神罗大楼地图发到爱丽丝的终端，“宝条的实验室没什么变化，你应该还记得。”  
爱丽丝有些含糊地应了声。  
“保护好自己。”萨菲罗斯又加上一句，随后打开了车锁。他从后视镜里看到爱丽丝心事重重地与他对视了一眼，棕发的少女点点头，打开了车门，蒂法和巴雷特也跟着她下了车。  
萨菲罗斯重新驶向神罗大楼的方向，个人终端突然尖锐地响了起来。  
是拉扎德。  
萨菲罗斯看了一眼全息屏，接通了视频通讯。  
“杰内西斯和安吉尔出现了。”金发的主管出现在投影中，他皱眉看向萨菲罗斯，“你今天见到过扎克斯吗，他和曾一起回到本部之后就消失了。”  
“你怀疑他去找安吉尔他们了？”  
“我不确定，但是我们承受不起再与一位精英战士为敌。留在本部的战士都去围攻杰内西斯了，安吉尔留了话说在顶楼等你，你迅速回来。”  
萨菲罗斯挂掉通讯，直接手动操纵浮空车开向楼顶停机坪的位置，车还未挺稳，他就直接跨了出去，取过挂在车顶的正宗，向安吉尔的方向走去。

在神罗大厦的飞檐上站定，萨菲罗斯发现自己从未想过有一天会在VR训练室之外的地方对安吉尔拔刀相向。  
十几年的友人背对着自己，站得一如既往的笔直。  
“安吉尔。”萨菲罗斯淡淡地开口。  
“萨菲罗斯。”安吉尔没有转身，他抬头看向天边的满月，银色的月光在他身后拉出一条狭长的影子，“我们需要你的力量。”  
“哦？我可看不出你们‘需要过’我。”  
“那是因为我们还不明白，有时，我的脑子里像蒙上了一层雾一般不清明。但是，无论处在何种境地，我都要保持自己的荣耀。和我们一起战斗吧，萨菲罗斯，敌人是让世间充满苦难的存在。”  
“苦难？荣耀？”萨菲罗斯冷笑出声，“与我何干？你们明明都知道克劳德的真实身份，却没有一个人想过告诉我吗？”  
“……我只是有过猜测，你之前的问话才让我串起了事情的原委。”  
“是扎克斯，对吗？”  
安吉尔长叹一口气，终于转过身面对他十年的旧友，“扎克斯刚当上二等战士的时候那次爆炸事故，相信你一定记得。”  
萨菲罗斯简略地点点头。  
“他从废墟里救起了一个金发的少年，送回神罗急救，但是医疗部门告诉他，他们没有把那孩子救回来。扎克斯当时跟我说了这件事，他因为那个金发孩子消沉了很久。直到大概半年后，我不经意向他提到了你的AI助理陆行鸟一样的发型，他脸色瞬间就变了。过了两天，我短暂地遗失过我的识别卡，我查到有人用我的权限修改过监控，但是因为康塞尔的暗中协助，我没有查到扎克斯身上。再加上杰内突然出走，我也没有心思再去追查。之后的事，你应该也知道了。”  
“我知道什么？我知道你们不仅一言不发地背叛了我，还从我身边夺走了唯一属于我的东西。这就是所谓的朋友是吗？”  
“萨菲罗斯，克劳德是人体实验的产物，这样对他不公平。”  
安吉尔伸手想像往常一样拍拍萨菲罗斯的肩，却被他侧身躲开了。  
将军偏头看向脚下灯火通明的街道，银色的额发挡住了他的表情，“那有谁想过这样对我公平吗？”  
安吉尔笑了一下，再开口他的声音却浸满苦涩，“可能这是出自非人类间的同情吧。”  
“什么意思？”萨菲罗斯眯起双眼看向安吉尔。  
“我和杰内是仿生人，萨菲，我们连存在都是虚假的。”  
“不可能，你们有家庭还有互相的记忆——”  
“巴诺拉确实有两个名为杰内西斯·拉普索多斯和安吉尔·修雷的人类，但是他们在十五年前就已经死亡了。”安吉尔抬头看向满月，“我们回去就是想要调查自己的过去，第一个让我们措手不及的真相就是，我们的父母全都是神罗的员工。”  
“你的意思是，他们主导了你们的……诞生？”  
“谁知道，但是用亲生儿子的数据做实验，想必非常顺手吧，还方便监控不容易出纰漏。不过都无所谓了，因为我们随后发现了第二件事——我们的寿命上限，是十五年。”  
“十五年……？”  
“没错，我们即将走向终结。”  
“那你们回来……”  
“我刚才说过的，萨菲，无论何时，我都不会舍弃我的荣耀。宝条是一切悲剧的开始，我希望他也可以为此画上中止的符号。和我们一起来吗，萨菲罗斯？”  
萨菲罗斯点点头，握住了安吉尔伸向他的手。


	8. Chapter 8

“我一直想看看是谁在我即将成功的时候把我的实验体偷走了，我倒是真的没有怀疑过你，菲尔。”  
宝条蹲在地上，俯视着趴在地板上、被注射了大量肌肉松弛剂以至于连呼吸都有些困难的扎克斯。  
“你当时就是从这个房间把他偷走的，现在得知他被抓的消息，果然又第一时间赶到了这个房间，真是不枉我特意给你设下的陷阱。  
我之前一直怀疑萨菲罗斯，直到他给我透露出他在寻找一个他认为是仿生人却又不像仿生人的人，我才明白，居然有人从我和萨菲罗斯的眼皮底下偷了东西。”  
“你抓……克劳德，到底是……想干嘛……”扎克斯挣扎着，在宝条的指挥下，被两个研究员架起来捆在实验床上。  
“等待实验完成还有些时间，和你聊聊倒也不是不行，”宝条站在装着克劳德的培养仓前，苍白的脸上透着扭曲的狂热，“萨菲罗斯是我最完美的造物——”  
“你制造了……萨菲罗斯？”扎克斯瞬间忘记了挣扎，他不敢置信地看向宝条，“他不是你的儿子吗？”  
“萨菲罗斯是一个奇迹，一个无法被复制的奇迹。不要拿普通的伦理关系定义神与他的创造者，也不要打断我，菲尔。”宝条不耐烦地瞥了扎克斯一眼，在培养仓前的控制面板上又按下几个按键，“我和加斯特二十几年前无意中发现了一种名为杰诺瓦的基因编码，它使得细胞的分裂方式和人类完全不同，无限增值的细胞能够轻易突破人体极限。我们使用杰诺瓦对一枚胚胎的基因进行了重编码，制造出了最强的战士，萨菲罗斯。  
也不怪他从未察觉自己不是人类，他确实是像人类一样在子宫里生长、又被一名人类娩出，这点上，确实和你们不同。”  
“……我们？”  
“所有的神罗战士都是偷窃了别人记忆的仿生人，菲尔，我赋予你们过去，提供你们产生情感的温床，使你们比人类更像人类，却远比人类要容易控制得多。”  
“……所以没有一名神罗战士可以善终。”  
“你理解得很快，”宝条赞许地点点头，“你们的寿命都是早已设定好的，为了不让你们发现同僚死亡的真相，只能在你们即将‘退休’时人为地制造一些小事故，让你们留不下足够的证据证明你们实际的身份。”  
“你跟我说这些，是没打算让我活着离开了吧？”  
“我没有杀你的打算，毕竟作为一个半成品，你已经算是不错的成色了。至于你离开时还能保留多少自我意识，那就看你自己了。”  
宝条从冰箱里拿出一支泛着莹莹绿光的注射器，他走到被束缚在操作台上动弹不得的扎克斯面前，向他展示着其中的内容物。  
“制造出萨菲罗斯之后，我试图还原那个实验，却再也没有成功过。于是我打算另辟蹊径，将他的细胞植入别的躯体或胚胎，虽然复制他的实验皆以失败告终，但我意外地发现了一件有趣的事：萨菲罗斯的细胞即使离开了它的母体，却还是会响应母体的控制，而且他的细胞完美继承了杰诺瓦编码的无限增值，一经植入便会迅速覆写受体的DNA，使得受体完全处于s细胞的控制之下。但美中不足的是，这些受体全部丧失了自己的意识，变成了一具具有血有肉的人偶。  
过去二十多年我一直在寻找不同的实验体继续这个实验，却没想到在终于要成功的时候被你打断了。”  
“……你也用克劳德做了这个实验。”  
“没错，你的小朋友非常特殊，我经手过的所有实验体都被萨菲罗斯的意识覆盖了，只有这个克劳德，他不仅保持了自己的意识，自身细胞与萨菲罗斯的细胞进行了融合而非被覆写，他的DNA和萨菲罗斯完全一致，却又是两个毫不相同的人。我只差最后一步，只要验证萨菲罗斯是否可以控制他，就可以结束这个困扰了我二十七年的实验。”  
扎克斯嗤了一声，“不用谢。”  
宝条完全没有被激怒，他无所谓地说道：“反正我现在把他找回来了，等了二十几年了，再多等几个月又有什么关系。”  
他又踱回培养仓旁，手指比划了一下悬在液面上方插满探针的金属头盔。  
“你应该是看到了萨菲罗斯的AI才发现这孩子没死吧，我倒是也没想到萨菲罗斯这么不谨慎，随意地把自己的软肋送到了别人面前。”  
扎克斯用余光看到金属头盔自动降下来套在昏迷的克劳德头上，几根探针刺入了他的皮肤。  
“那个AI真的是克劳德吗？”  
“AI克劳德是在通用AI代码的基础上，上传了这孩子的意识作为情感性格模块，和给你们植入记忆差不多。”  
“萨菲罗斯似乎一直以为克劳德消失是因为他的终端被损毁了。”  
“那是因为你把他偷走的时候正巧他的终端损坏了。不过终端只是个依托，他真正的‘服务器’在这里，”宝条敲敲培养仓，“只要他的大脑还处于活跃状态，我就可以让他联网，不过当初我为了实验效果，为了避免和萨菲罗斯的相处经历影响他的记忆，只给他设定了上传，不下载，所以他并没有和萨菲罗斯相处的记忆。不过那个AI确实也是他。  
反正他昏迷着也没有用处，不如让我观察观察萨菲罗斯对于亲密关系的反应。而且，”宝条挑眉，露出一个扭曲的笑容，他黑色的眼珠闪烁着疯狂的恶意，“一个以为自己是人，一个不知道自己是人，他们的互动不令人好奇向往吗？”  
“你就去地狱向往去吧！”  
实验室的大门砰的一声飞到对面墙上，砸碎了沿途一片的培养仓。萨菲罗斯反手提着正宗，面无表情地迈入秘密实验室，背着破坏剑的安吉尔一脸阴沉地跟在他身后。  
“我知道你在拖延时间，菲尔。”宝条依旧站在克劳德的培养仓前，表情平静，动作沉稳，他按下最后几个按钮，“你没有想过我也在拖时间吗？”  
“跟他有什么好废话的。”杰内西斯撞破玻璃，从楼外跳了进来，“这就是你的那个AI？”  
他将双刃剑扔向克劳德的培养仓，玻璃的仓体瞬间爆裂开，莹绿的营养液溅得到处都是，失去浮力支撑的克劳德软倒在培养仓的地板上。  
已经从松弛剂中恢复过来的扎克斯刚要冲过去扶起克劳德，就被旁边的安吉尔拦住了脚步。  
“等等，事情有些不对劲。”安吉尔皱眉看向趴伏在地面的金发少年的方向，  
少年摇摇晃晃地撑起身子，他抬起头，露出被湿透的额发挡住的眼睛。  
那是一双和萨菲罗斯如出一辙的竖瞳绿眼。


End file.
